Yugoslavia Conquest
Yugoslavia...one of the "First to fight" countries along side with Poland,Netherlands,Belgium and Denmark.Now lets get to the point . 1)Set your best general or someone with high Blitzkrieg (medal recommended) and send him to attack the enemy Romanian Artillery unit there,then spawn an arty unit on Belgrade and set the best of your artillery general there with explosive skill and accuracy before doing that move Tito and attack Boris, AND DO NOT SPAWN ANY UNITS IN ZAGREB. 2)Every country has its own tricks,Messe and Graziani will come and wipe your units in Zagreb,but did you know this can be avoided by letting Student take it?,still...this needs to be done quickly because after the Fall of France Italy will come after you,but we will deal wih this later... Graziani will come on the 2nd turn...if we have units in Zagreb but this will not be the case just see... 2nd Turn. 3rd Turn. 4th turn,Working as indeed. 3)Your Balkan front should look like this already. Then spawn a medium tank with a tank general on Sofia in the 5th turn,any artillery general or in this case Konev will stay in the balkans as a guard,pass turn,and dont ask why should you spawn it...just see.... Yes Rundstedt joined the party instead of going to POLAND but dont worry, your AC and Medium tank will take care of him and student.... *Lack of photo* :I This is a battle against time,because poland has been pushed to Warsaw and Soviets wont come to their aid till turn 10. 4)The fall of Bucharest Now Horthy has decided to join the fight,pass turn and then spawn another medium tank with a general there,push your AC and Medium tank general to Budapest,Weichs will try to stop you. 5)the fall of Budapest,defeat of Hungary and Romania... Now you have taken down Germany allies and their capitols,you can parasnipe Warsaw from the Soviets and March to Berlin,now Italians might be coming to take your capitol,build Artillery only from this point on the balkans and build MG turrets on the Belgrade frontier,also a Messe might have been spawned already. DO NOT PUSH TO ZAGREB TILL MESSE AND THE INCOMING ITALIAN ONSLAUGHT GETS PUSHED BACK. On the European Front these generals might be coming but dont worry,most of them are laughable just beware of Leeb. 6) Attack on Germany and the 2nd defense of Yugoslavia. While your troops defend Yugoslavia from the Italians,you shall push to Germany with your remaining generals,dont be afraid of Manstein or others alive,most of them will go after the UK and Guderian usually badly wounded. Since i couldnt take a photo of Messe i will explain it... Messe was destroyed while at sea by Konev,yes the AI rather go to the Sea than just go all around,¿Why the AI did it?,simple because there are Bunkers blocking the way,however Graziani wont fell on this and will go straight into Romania to take Bucharest,but your arty there will do the job (Thats why i told you to spam arty),¿you could push Zagreb for free? yes.but this risk might change Graziani course into your wounded generals going into Berlin and make you lose Munich,Vienna and Prague,so it is better to make him enter into the "wasps" nest. After Graziani gets destroyed retake Zagreb. "Berlin has fallen" From there,wait till Rommel tries to cross the English Channel,build an Heavy Tank on Berlin and go after Milan,Rome,etc. (You might steal Copenhagen from the UK dont doubt about it just do it!,if Rommel doesn't cross dont worry your allies will destroy him easily). 7)The fall of Italy and the Campaign on France.Go after Amsterdam and Bruxelles. "Paris has Fallen" Excellent,now go after Spain and what is left of the German Reich and Italy. 8)After the fall of Italy you should go after its colonies on Africa 9) The fall of Spain and the Question of Asia. Congratulations,you have succesfully removed Axis from Europe and made a ̶n̶e̶w̶ ̶e̶m̶p̶i̶r̶e̶ ̶u̶n̶d̶e̶r̶ ̶C̶o̶m̶m̶u̶n̶i̶s̶t̶ ̶r̶u̶l̶e̶ free and happy Europe,now ¿will you go after Japan or supply the US and India to do the job along side Mongolia?,well this is up to you. I hope this guide can help you in your conquest.